The Demon's Hunter
by ladynicolegrey
Summary: Bethany Knight's parents were legendary demon hunters...until they were killed by the powerful demon, Sebastian Michaelis. He took their only daughter and made her his mate who he will take at age sixteen. The hunter loathes the demon and wishes to avenge her parents. What will happen when she finds herself falling in love with the demon? Will she betray the other hunters?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, Lady Nicole Grey here! So, I kind of lost interest from my last story, but don't worry, I'll come back to it eventually. Anyways, this is my new Kuroshitsuji fanfiction! Woohoo! It takes place in modern times and deals with demon hunters. So, I hope you all enjoy this new story. Please leave me lots of love, or help me make my fics better. :) **

**Chapter One: **** The Demon Hunters**

_What is a demon hunter? They started out as normal humans who roamed the Earth. Once upon a time, demons plunged the mortal world and covered it in darkness. The monsters possessed humans and spread the unforgivable sin. The angels could not keep them in line, so they began picking humans and blessing them with the abilities to hunt demons. This included inhuman speed, strength, and reflexes. These people developed weapons to defeat rogue demons that went around stealing souls however they pleased. The grim reapers formed an alliance with the hunters, and the two societies work secretly to keep down the population of demons. They are the protectors of the mortal world. _

The stain glass windows of the church twinkled with the morning sun. All the demon hunters were gathered there to discuss their orders of the day. Bethany stood beside her best friend, Luke, as they waited to be assigned with an older demon hunter. The two teenagers had finally finished their training and were ready to explore London in search of demons. Bethany bit her lip nervously; she had been top in class, but her parents were killed by a very powerful demon names Sebastian Michaelis. He was second in command in Hell; right below Lucifer. She longed to avenge her parents' deaths and would do anything to destroy that bastard who killed her family.

Luke had gently touched her shoulder, and Bethany snapped out of the anger trance she had gotten herself in. She glanced over at Luke and smiled; his brown hair was choppy and reached down to the middle of his neck. Luke had deep, green eyes that looked like moss. He was wearing his usual aviator jacket, faded _The Doors_ t-shirt, jeans, and converse sneakers. On his belt was a handgun and special ammo for demon hunting. She had to admit he was pretty good looking and a bit muscular. All the other huntresses simply adored him.

"Enjoying the view, Beth?" He asked as he winked at her. "We are heading to London for a special case. Apparently, we have to take down a powerful demon."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure; I just love gazing at a rocked out version of Justin Bieber." She then thought about the second part of what he had said. Her eyes widened. "D-did they give you the demon's name?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, his name is Sebastian Michaelis. Why? Does that ring a bell to you?"

Beth bit her lip and shook her head. She dug her fists into her black jacket. "N-no, not at all. Just wondering; it's a good thing to know the name of your prey. Who is our advisor?

The teenaged-boy smirked. "About that…The Hunters are trying something new. We are going to be the first set of graduates who will be paired up with two reapers. Their names are William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff."

Beth rolled her eyes again. _Great, just great; we have a very powerful demon on the loose, and The Hunters want us to team up with a pair of reapers? What do they even know about demon hunting? The reap souls for heaven's sake! _

"Whatever," she sighed. "I am not going to question the judgment of the council." She left Luke alone and went down below the church to where the demon hunters' quarters were. She went into her room and pulled out the picture of her and her parents. They were smiling happily; her father had his arms around her mom who was holding Beth. "I will avenge you, Mother and Father. I hope Sebastian recognizes my face," she hissed. "He will not survive this week."

Bethany soon calmed her anger and went to pack her belongings. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her strawberry-blond hair fell to her shoulders, and her blue eyes were icy and cold. She was dressed in all black and had weapons strapped on every inch of her body. The girl was tall; six feet like her mother. She looked like the girl never to mess with; only Luke knew her gentle and kind side. She hid it away from everyone else; kindness, in these parts, was taken as weakness.

The teen threw her duffle bag over her shoulder and went back upstairs to meet up with Luke. He was kissing his girlfriend, Luna, and Beth felt a ping of jealousy fill her. "Could you stop with the kissing, we have a plane to catch," she hissed. Luke rolled his eyes and went back to making out with Luna. Beth grew even more aggravated and punched Luke in the back. He immediately stopped kissing Luna and followed his friend to the cab.

"Sheesh, pmsing much?" He asked sarcastically. His reply was a death glare from Beth, and that sent shivers down his spine. If looks could kill, Bethany would have already killed him a million times. She pushed him into the seat of the cab and got in as well. She told the driver where to go, and the two teens were soon at the airport.

Beth always hated flying; she took some medication before she got on and sat in her seat. It guaranteed her to sleep the whole way there. Also, she didn't have to hear about how Luke wanted to get in Luna's pants or all that other gibberish he liked to talk about. She would have time to relax before she met the man who ruined her life. The teen closed her eyes after she got settled on the plane and soon fell asleep as they went to London.

_Screams, they pierced Bethany's ears. She was small and had had no training in demon hunting. Her parents before her were legends. Everyone knew of the Knight family; they were either loved or feared. Now, it was the Knights' turn to be in fear; no one expect_ed _Lucifer's son to come after them. The two adults quickly hid child as the demon approached. First, Bethany's mother, Ruth, tried to fight the demon. Beth was able to see and hear everything. _

_ Sebastian smirked at the woman. "Ruth Knight, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you," he said. His voice was like sweet honey but also tinted with venom. _

_ Ruth held out a sword and glared at the demon. "Leave now or I will not show you any mercy," she hissed. _

_ The demon smirked and launched at her. Ruth dodged and slashed her sword at him, cutting into the demon's chest. Sebastian growled in pain but attacked again. He soon pinned the great demon hunter on the ground. Then her husband attacked. Peter was like a ghost; Bethany had a hard time following her father's movements. Unfortunately, the demon was much faster. _

_ Peter had managed to injure the demon. The two demon hunters worked extremely hard to try to bring the demon down, but their methods failed them. Soon, the demon had taken their souls in front of the child. Sebastian smirked and then walked over to Bethany. "Where are you, child? I can sense your soul." _

_ Bethany felt tears fill her eyes as she hid back in the closest. Her tiny body was trembling in fear. "Go away," she whispered. _

_ The demon smirked and found her hiding spot. He picked the child up in his arms and shook his head. "Why would I do that? You do not have to fear me, little one. I will not harm you. Oh no, I have another purpose for you." His eyes began to glow, and soon, a pentagram was burnt onto her chest._

_ Bethany screamed from the agonizing pain. "W-what have you done to me?" _

_ The demon smirked. "Well, miss Knight, I have made you my mate. When you turn sixteen, I will come for you…I will come for you…I will come for you…" _

Bethany woke up from her horrible nightmare. Luke's head was resting on her shoulder; the boy was fast asleep. She took in a deep breath; the teen was covered in cold sweat. She looked out to see that it was morning. The pilot came over the intercom. "Hello, ladies and gentleman. We will now be landing in London. Please fasten your seatbelts and gather your belongings."

Luke woke up and started mumbling on about their mission and what not. He didn't seem too worried about what all that was going to happen. Bethany, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. Her sixteenth birthday was tomorrow, and she knew that Sebastian was going to claim her. She told herself that she would be able to kill the demon, but now that she was actually in London, the teen was starting to lose confidence. _This is going to be a long, long trip…_

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy the fic! I loved writing it sooo much; it came natural to me compared to Darkness Falling. I don't know, I feel like Beth has greater depth than Evangeline, but the two are nothing alike. Oh well; I hope to here from y'all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here is chapter two of The Demon's Hunter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far! :) And unfortunately, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own my OC's Luke and Beth.**

**Chapter Two:**** Finding the Reapers**

One thing Beth learned on this trip was that Luke was terrible with directions. They had been scurrying London for at least three hours now, trying to find the London Dispatch Society. Beth had to admit that she was not too handy with a map, and she doubted you could plug in address and find it on a GPS; their realm was hidden well from humans. Everything seemed to already be going wrong. After another mile of walking, the two teens quit.

"Luke, did I ever tell you that you are a hopeless case?" She asked as she panted.

The brunette simply stuck his tongue out at the girl. "Did I ever tell you that you can be a pain in the ass?" Luke replied jokingly.

Beth sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the sidewalk. She needed to find these reapers before the demon found her. She didn't want to admit how terrified she was; the girl had simply forgotten about Sebastian claiming her as his mate. She tried to put those memories in the back of her mind, but something reminded her. It wasn't just luck that she had that dream.

Luke sat down next to his friend and looked to her. "Beth, are you alright? You have been so tense since we were first assigned this mission. Is there something you are not telling me?" The teen looked into her eyes as he reached for her hand. Beth felt her heart pick up speed and heat touch her cheeks. Luke laughed as she blushed.

Beth shook her head frantically. "N-no, Luke. It's nothing, really, it's nothing. Heck, it's our first mission, so of course I am nervous, but I'll be fine. I am a big girl now."

Luke nodded and leaned in to gently kiss her head. His fingers brush through her hair. "Don't be nervous, Bethany. You've got me here, and I will protect you till the very end."

Bethany rolled her eyes and grunted. "How reassuring; I've got Prince Charming to protect me."

The boy laughed and winked at his partner. "You know it." He pulled the girl up and into his chest. "Now, let's go find us some reapers."

She pushed him away. "Remember, dumbo, you got yourself a girlfriend. And the hell I am going to let you get into my pants during this trip." She smirked as Luke pouted. The two hunters went back on their exploration for the reapers. Beth mumbled to herself; trying to figure out why in the world they were going in a circle. Luke glanced around and saw a man in a suit. He had slick, black hair and strange green eyes under a pair of spectacles.

Luke gently nudged Beth. "B-Beth, I think we found a reaper." He pointed to the strange man, and Beth looked over at him. She nodded in agreement before approaching the stranger.

The reaper's glasses gleamed with the small amount of sunlight. "Hello, I am William T. Spears. You must be Bethany Knight and Lucas Paine."

The two teens nodded before Bethany spoke up. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Spears. I am sure you know exactly why we are he-" The girl was about to say more until another reaper approached them.

"Will, who is that beautiful creature over there?" A reaper with long, red hair and also dressed in the same color, said as he pointed to Luke. Luke looked disgusted at the reaper's comment.

Will rolled his eyes. "Grell, these are the reapers we will be advising. Bethany, Lucas, meet Grell Sutcliff."

Grell winked at the two. "I am a reaper to die for! I can't wait to see my dearly beloved Bassy!"

Beth couldn't help but laugh at that. "B-Bassy?"

Luke joined in. "Yeah, isn't that a cow's name. Are you in love with a cow?"

Grell sent the two an evil glare. "That is Bessie you idiots; not Bassy! Bassy is the most beautiful demon I have ever seen. He is the Romeo to my Juliet; the salt to my pepper; the cream to my coffee; the-"

"Alright, we get it. You are in love with a demon!" Beth hissed. She already could tell that she loathed this reaper. He seemed so annoying; why in the world would The Council pair them with him. William, on the other hand, was different. He was very responsible and a total workaholic. She could tell he meant business and was probably the best reaper of the London Dispatch Society. She also thought he was very, very good looking but would keep that to himself.

William sighed. "Anyways, let me take the two of you to where you shall be staying. It is not in the Reaper's Realm, but it is very close to our headquarters." He guided them to their quarters which were in a very nice town house. The rooms were beautifully decorated; everything was nice and neat. William took Beth to her room first. The walls were lavender with a white bedroom suit. Elegant flowers were in a vase on a small table next to the bed. The bedding matched the walls perfectly. She felt like royalty once she stepped in.

The reaper smiled when he saw the look of amazement on her face. "I suppose you like your bedchambers."

Bethany smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is lovely! I –I have never something so…so beautiful. It's like a work of art." She looked to William and smiled even more. Luke came in with his mouth full of pudding. He looked around Beth's room and gave her a "thumbs up." She just rolled her eyes.

William looked to the two teens. "Go, relax and enjoy yourselves. I allow you two to explore London, but be back here by nightfall so we can discuss our plans." The reaper then turned and walked out the door.

Luke pumped his fists and laughed happily. "British girls! I'll get to flirt with British girls!" He started dancing around the room like some sort of drunken maniac.

Bethany punched him in the stomach. "You've got a girlfriend, moron. Sheesh, you are such an idiot.

"And proud to be one," he retorted. "Besides, Luna and I are having a wee bit of trouble right now, and want she doesn't know won't hurt her." He sighed heavily and sat down. "I…I thought she was the right girl for me, but I don't kno-"

"Luke please, I am the last person on Earth who can help you with your relationship problems. Come on, let's go explore London; we might find some clues to help us hunt the demon, and I suppose I will let you flirt with some British girls." She winked at him and ruffled his chocolate colored hair.

The teen sighed heavily and nodded. "I guess you are right, Beth. It's like our vacation, and I have more important things to worry about."

Beth nodded and pulled him up. She was excited to actually take some time and enjoy London. The girl smiled as she pulled Luke down the street. She wanted to see Big Ben and ride on The Eye. The things she wanted to do were endless! Beth glanced back at Luke who was panting heavily. She giggled at him and glanced at all the sights. London was simply amazing

The young hunter felt her companion pull at her arm. She turned back to Luke and saw a look of horror on his face. Beth saw a group huddle in a circle. The hair on her back stood; she could sense a demon, but not just any demon, Sebastian Michaelis himself. Bethany gulped before running to the group. Lying on the ground was a young girl. Her blue eyes were opened wide but were glossy and held the look of death. Not a single injury was visible on her body. The people were confused and appalled as they examined her body.

Bethany could still sense the demon. She ran down the alley, ignoring Luke's cries of protest. She had to see this monster for herself. She had to _kill_ this fiend who killed her parents. Tears were running down her cheeks as she chased after the demon; the young girl was panting as anger and hatred spilled from her body. She found herself at a dead end, but the demon's smell was so strong. She knew Sebastian was here.

"Come out!" She yelled. "Stop being a coward and face me!" Beth pulled out a knife that instantly became a sword in her hands. "Face me!" She screamed.

_My dear Bethany_, he spoke in her mind. _You seem upset; is it because tomorrow I shall claim you as my mate, or perhaps because I devoured your parents' souls right in front of your eyes? _

"She up!" Beth screamed. "Leave me the hell alone!" She had fallen to her knees now as tears fell rapidly down her cheeks. She wanted the demon to leave her alone; she wanted to be freed from him.

_But why should I? You are my mate after all. I can take you willingly or forcefully. Which one would you prefer, my demon hunter. _

"None of the above," she muttered. Beth heard someone running down the alley. She put her sword against the figure's throat as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Shit, Beth, put that damn thing away!" It was Luke. Beth felt relief spill over her body. She was so glad to see her friend. The presence of the demon had soon left the two. Beth then pulled Luke into a tight hug as she sobbed into his chest. He returned the hug and glanced down at his sobbing friend. "Beth, what's up with you? You've been acting so strange here recently."

Luke sighed heavily. "You know you can tell me anything, right, Bethany?"

The girl hesitated before nodding slowly. "I know, but it's…it's _girl _problems."

His eyes widened a bit. A look of dismay filled his face, and the boy tensed up. "Oh god, don't tell me you're pregnant."

Beth laughed shrilly. "N-no, Luke, I am not pregnant." She elbowed him in the ribs which caused him to groan. "Come on, let's head back to the apartment and report to Will about what happened."

Luke nodded and protectively took her hand. He squeezed reassuringly before walking his friend back to the apartment. Beth had been blushing the whole time. She never really wanted to admit it, but she was in love with Luke. _This_, she thought, _Will only cause further problems later on. I'll just have to keep my feelings to myself. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, my first comment wasn't exactly how I wanted it, but oh well. Not everyone is going to like my stories, and that is just human nature. Anyways, I felt kind of bad about all the errors I made on the last chapter (I was half asleep while writing it), and also, sorry or not updating for a while. I got invisaline braces, so my teeth were hurting like really, really badly. I didn't really feel like writing. And then, I has lots of work I had to do. Really lame excuses, I know, but anyways, really sorry. Please, please, please, leave me your reviews!  
:)**

**Chapter Three: ****The Hunter's Secret**

Bethany and Luke arrived at the apartment. Grell was outside flirting with the mailman before turning to the two children. "And these are my two kids; Duke and Elizabeth. Being a single mom is a very tough job, but I am just a mother to die for."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Poor mailman."

Luke chuckled. "Indeed," he said, mocking a British accent.

Bethany had to admit that she felt guilty about earlier. She swore up and down that she was ready to face the demon that killed her parents but instead let her emotions get the best of her. She remembered her trainer telling her to always separate her emotions from hunting, and she had broken that very simple rule.

Luke noticed the despair on Beth's face and gently nudged her. "Come on, Beth, don't look so blue. You could be like that poor fella over there." He pointed to the mailman and smirked proudly when he got a smile out of his dear friend. He gently stroked her hair and gazed into the girl's eyes.

Beth blushed heavily and pulled away from Luke. "I-I need to go speak with William for a bit, report on what we saw."

The young hunter scurried off to William's office. As expected, it was very nice and neat. Everything was completely organized, and not a single file was out of place. Beth glanced around in complete awe. William was sitting at his desk, observing his To Die list. He glanced up from the book to see the young hunter standing there.

"Ah, hello Bethany," his said in his monotone voice. "May I help you?

She shook her head. "No, mister Spears, I was going to report on the events of today-"

"You reek of demon," he muttered.

Bethany sighed heavily. "_Well_, if you would let me speak for one minute, maybe you would why I reek of demon!" She hissed. "I encountered Sebastian Michaelis today. He killed a young woman."

The reaper sat there grimly as he took in what the young girl said. "How peculiar; he once told me that he had given up on feasting upon the souls of humans however he pleases."

Beth stood there and frowned. "Perhaps he was starving; it may have been awhile since he last had a contract."

William nodded slowly. "Perhaps." He then examined Bethany crucially. "Miss Bethany, did you ever notice that you are his mate. I can smell the horrid stench of his mating mark."

The young girl's face grew red. She clenched her fists and bit her lip as anger filled her up inside. _Why I ought to kill this guy…_

"And," the inferior reaper continued, "He will come and claim you tomorrow on your birthday. He shall take you to hell with him and make you a demon as well."

Bethany stood there numbly. _I want to avenge my parents' death, and now this happens? Damn him! Damn him to hell! _

The hunter sighed heavily. "Then I shall kill him."

William shook his head. "I can see through that façade, Bethany. You are not ready to fight him yet. You are scared of him; terrified even. He killed your parents, the best hunters in the world, and you know he can easily kill you as well."

Beth grew silent as she thought. "But, William, what am I supposed to do? Let him take me?"

The reaper smirked. "Yes, hunter, let him take you. You shall be our bait in catching the devil. Use your charm to woo him, and then, simply betray him. It shall be very easy, Miss Bethany."

Bethany sighed as she sat on the couch net to Luke. She really didn't want to tell him the predicament she was in; he had enough to worry about. Beth glanced over at the brunette; he was stuffing his face with pizza as he watched a rugby game on the TV.

He jumped up as one of the players bit a chunk of another players' ear off. "Look at that, Beth! Did you see what he just did? Shit, these British games are violent! I love 'em."

She forced herself to smile. "Oh yeah, Luke, I just love to watch people get their ears bitten off. Lovely."

He began laughing and basically fell on top of Beth. He gazed into her eyes and soon leaned forward. Luke gently pressed his lips against hers. Bethany blushed heavily and immediately returned the passionate kiss. She held Luke close to her and smiled against his lips. He gently ran his fingers through the girl's strawberry blond hair.

Soon, Bethany pulled away and smiled at Luke. Her cheeks were bright pink as she blushed. "T-that was my first kiss," she squeaked. Then her eyes widened. "You have a girlfriend you creep!" She playfully hit her friend.

Luke chuckled and shook his head. "Not anymore, we broke up. I am a freeman now, Beth, and thank God for that!"

Bethany rolled her eyes. "You are simply ridiculous," she laughed. Beth soon stood up and sighed. "I'm gonna go get some air. Be back in a few." The hunter left her partner and headed out to the balcony. She smiled as she gazed at all the beautiful sights and sounds of London at night. Everything was simply…

"Beautiful," a soft voice whispered in her ear. In one swift movement, Bethany had a knife held a knife to the demon's throat who was standing behind her.

"Sebastian Michealis," she hissed. "You aren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow."

The demon chuckled. "On the contrary, my dear, it is exactly midnight which means it is your birthday. You reek of grim reaper; I shall soon fix that, my beloved Bethany."

_Always have to reek of something. Sheesh, "beloved Bethany," who does this guy think he is? Romeo? _

Beth glared at the raven haired demon with a look that would scare anyone. She took the opportunity to really examine his features. He was tall and very slender with piercing crimson eyes. He looked like a butler, really. His voice was like honey but with a touch of venom. When she looked into his eyes, the young reaper could not help but feel lost in them.

"At least you are not cry, my dear hunter," he chuckled.

Bethany clenched her fists. "What! Do you find humor in killing my parents? Did you think I was going to forget? And most importantly, are you such a dumbass that you think I am going to fall in love with you?"

The demon grabbed ahold of her jaw and snarled voraciously. His crimson eyes were laced with anger, and his hold on her tightened. "My dear, such horrid words you use. My mate must be a gentlewoman, not a naughty child."

Beth winced in pain. Her eyes glowed golden as her dagger became a full blown sword. She soon lashed it at the demon. Sebastian instantly jumped back and smirked at the girl. The hunter took a step closer to him. There was no longer fear in her eyes, only anger. She launched herself at the devil and slashed the sword, cutting into Sebastian's chest. The demon frowned and glared at Bethany. His eyes began to glow as his irises were now slits.

"My, my, what a skilled little swordsman," he said with amusement in his voice. "Unfortunately, my dear, you are not skilled enough." The demon chuckled darkly and easily took the sword from the girl. In that same movement, he pinned the sword to the girl's throat. "Come to hell with me," he breathed in her ear. "Let me show you things that you have never seen, Bethany. Let yourself experiences pleasure that you have never felt before."

The demon's voice was like a spell, reeling the young girl into it. She tried to fight off Sebastian's words; this was the monster that killed her parents. She could never, and would never, ever love him. She would always hate him and did not regret that, but now, all those thoughts seemed to be on a faraway island. The child's mind was completely defenseless.

Bethany looked up into the demon's glowing eyes; her own returned her icy, blue eyes. She seemed to be dazed for a moment before her mind became unclouded. She glared up at the demon with fists clenched. She laughed sarcastically at the beast. "I refuse your offer, _demon_."

Sebastian frowned. "Oh, what a pity. I hoped you would go willingly, but now I must take you by force." He touched the girl's head, and instantly Bethany was out cold. The demon smirked as he picked her up in his arms and took her to the fiery pits of hell.

"Do not worry my mate," the demon whispered softly. "I shall protect you. You will never want to rejoin your fellow hunters ever again."

Luke had become worried when Beth didn't come back inside. "I am an idiot," he muttered under his breath. He went out to the balcony and went to see the girl. He was shocked when Beth was nowhere in sight. "Beth?! Bethany?!" He shouted. The boy searched frantically for his friend. He ran to William's office and saw Grell in there.

"Oh Will, you are such a cutie!" The reaper then turned to see Luke. "Why two handsome men in one night, this is a girl's best dream!"

"Shut up, carrot top, I'm not in the mood," he hissed while glaring at the reaper. He pulled Grell up by his long hair and threw him out the room. "Okay, Willie, tell me where Beth is."

William glared at the boy. "First of all, do not call me Willie, it is Mister Spears. I could 'accidently' add you to the To Die list, Lucas. Anyways, I am unsure of what you speak of." The reaper smirked a bit.

Anger filled Luke. He clenched his fists and slammed them down on the table. "You listen here, reaper, I demand to know where Bethany is this instant! I have been trained to kill reapers, and I can easily snap your neck in two."

The reaper before him chuckled. "My, my, Lucas, you seem very upset. I doubt you will be able to kill me, but perhaps I can enlighten you on what happened to you dear Bethany. She is the mate of a demon."

Luke gasped. "Lies! He hissed. You are lying; Beth would have told you that-"

"He is the demon who killed her parents." The reaper continued, ignoring the boy's outburst. "On that same night, he claimed Bethany as his mate. Sebastian told her that he would come and claim her on her sixteenth birthday. I used Miss Bethany as bait. She would lure the demon to us. Extremely simple."

The boy still looked completely outrage. "You did what?! How dare you do such a thing! Sebastian Michealis is such a powerful demon; right below Satan himself, and you let _him _take her to hell? That is as dangerous as sending an angel to hell. Demons loathe us and long for our souls." Luke was panting now. "If Bethany gets hurt, I am going to leave you responsible."

William nodded with a look of complete apathy on his face. "Yes, understandable, Mister Lucas. I shall take the blame for anything harmful that could possible happen to Miss Bethany. Are you happy?"

Luke clenched his fists. "Yes, asshole." He then stormed out of the study muttering things to himself. Luke knew that if anything happened to his beloved Bethany, he would be heartbroken. He was truly in love with this girl and refused to let a demon get in the way of his feelings. Luke knew Bethany would never fall for such a lowly creature. Or, at least, he hoped she wouldn't…


End file.
